Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Parts 1 2)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash is struggling to build the courage to tell Serena how he really feels. But when a mishap with a Berry causes Serena to act much more passionately than Ash could ever imagine, Ash strives to find the reason as to Serena's sudden show of affection. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated! (Side Note) THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 10000 VIEWS! THIS IS AWESOME MOTIVATION, PLEASE KEEP IT UP!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

I slapped my cheek, trying to psych myself up.

_C'mon, Ketchum. Go for it. She's right there! _I subconsciously thought to myself. I gazed over at one of my travelling companions here in the Kalos region. She was holding her Fennekin caringly and feeding it a small twig. I sighed, not focusing on the electric attack coming straight for me.

"Argh!" I yelled out in pain. I fell to the ground, twitching. "Dammit, Pikachu!" I complained from the dirt path. "I thought I asked you _not _to do that anymore!" I slowly got up and looked at Pikachu, who was shaking his head and pointing to Bonnie. She was grinning as Dedenne ran back into its pouch.

I walked over to her gingerly and asked in the calmest way I could manage, "Why did you do that, Bonnie?"

She tutted, "I saw you _staring _again, Ash."

I scoffed, "I wasn't…I-I mean, I was just…" I rubbed my head, trying to think of an excuse. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and eventually, I gave in. Bonnie winked at me and was about to say something, when she looked up suddenly. Keeping her gaze on whatever she was looking at, she quietly commented, "Head's up, Ash." I spun to look where Bonnie was looking, and I saw her.

The beautiful honey-blonde girl of my dreams was approaching me with a concerned look on her perfect face. I quickly laid back down, groaning a little louder than necessary. I closed my eyes for added effect and only opened them when I heard her crouch next to me.  
"Ash, you okay?" she asked me in that angelic tone of hers. I groaned silently, slowly lifting my head and nodding. "Yeah, Serena," I took joy in saying her name, "I'm alright. My head's just a little bit sore from the landing." Serena gently pressed her wrist against my forehead, gasping.

"Your temperature's pretty high, Ash! Let me get you an ice pack." Serena got up and asked Clemont to prepare an ice pack. Clemont returned with the ice pack and gave it to Serena.

"Just lift your head up onto my lap, Ash. I'll gently put the ice pack on you, if you want." I happily obliged, trying my best to hide my ecstasy. I rested my head on Serena's lap and shivered slightly when she applied the ice pack. "Ooh, sorry," she said. I shook it off, saying, "Its okay, Serena. Thanks for helping me out." Serena smiled and responded, "No problem." Serena, while pressing the ice pack on my head with both hands, as to not release all of the ice, asked, "Hey, Fennekin? Can you chuck an Oran berry over here? I'll catch it with my mouth, so aim well." Fennekin rummaged through Serena's Bag for an Oran berry. When she found one, she lobbed it over to Serena, who was waiting with her mouth open.

Fennekin's throw was a little bit off and the Berry bounced off of Serena's bottom lip. It fell towards me, and I caught it with my mouth. Serena, who must've been trying to catch it as it fell, also caught the Berry. In her mouth. Barely millimetres from _my _mouth. Serena's eyes widened as she realised the position we were in. Bonnie giggled, while Fennekin tilted her head slightly and asked, "Fenn?" Bonnie bent down and whispered something into Fennekin's ear and Fennekin laughed hysterically. Bonnie then whispered something else to Fennekin, and Fennekin nodded. Fennekin took a deep breath, and then released a well-aimed Ember attack, headed for Serena and me. It appeared that we had both bitten into the Berry, because neither of us could pull away. Not that I wanted to, anyway.

The Ember attack _was _aimed at us, but actually incinerated the _Berry_, causing Serena's open mouth to drop down into mine, into a real kiss. I was extremely happy with the unexpected kiss, but wasn't expecting the tongue that lunged into my mouth. I, surprisingly (considering my inexperience with Kalos Kissing), reacted in perfect sync with Serena, pressed my tongue into her mouth as she did mine. Serena began running her hands through my slate hair playfully. I could tell she was getting into it, so I tested her by slowly gliding my hands up and down her back. Serena gently put me down and flung her leg over the other side of me, getting onto her knees, on top of me. We kissed more quickly and lustfully now, and we probably would've gone a lot further, if my Froakie, who had been watching with Bonnie, Pikachu and Fennekin, hadn't sent a Water Pulse attack at us, drenching me and Serena in water. Serena fell off me and I leapt up, concerned. Once Serena said that she was fine, just a little wet, I turned to Froakie, fuming.

"Froakie," I began calmly, "Why did you do that?" Froakie shot a spout of water at the air above, creating a small mist of cold water that floated down. "Fro!" Froakie called, pointing to the mist and then to his forehead. Bonnie, who was still giggling, said, "I think I can translate. Um… I think Froakie says he was just cooling you two down. Am I right, Froakie?" Froakie nodded enthusiastically. Serena and I blushed madly, now realising how we must've looked, making out on top of one another. Now that I thought about it, _I _wasn't the one who started the kiss. _Serena _was the one who leapt at _me_, not the other way around. I glanced over at Serena, still gasping for air. She was slowly walking away, into the forest. "Where are you going, Serena?" I asked. Serena turned to me with a massive blush on her face and said, "Fennekin and I are going to go pick some Berries in the forest. We'll be back later, kay?" I nodded, still very much winded.

As I watched Serena and Fennekin stroll into the forest, I admired Serena quickly. I made a mental note to remember that Serena could be a real beast when she wanted to. I wondered how much experience _she _had in Kalos Kissing.

We approached the Pokemon Centre tiredly. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and I had walked for at least half a day. We entered the luxurious Centre and sat down in the Lounge Area. Clemont got up and said, "I'll go ask Nurse Joy if there are rooms available." I nodded and rubbed my head, sluggish. Clemont staggered back, saying, "Okay. So, Nurse Joy says that there are two rooms available, one with two beds and one with a king-size bed." He turned to me and whispered quietly, "I can take Bonnie into the two-bed room, if you want." I leaned in to hear better and said, "Why would you do that?" Clemont nodded over to Serena quickly and responded, "Well, I just thought that you two would want some…you know…_privacy_." I frowned, still not understanding what Clemont was saying. I was about to ask him what he meant when Nurse Joy appeared behind us. "Ash Ketchum?" she asked politely. I turned to face her and nodded. "You have a phone call, from Pewter City." I jogged over to the Phone Area and answered the only phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Ash!" came a gruffly voice, one I knew well. "Brock! How are you?" Brock laughed and said, "I'm good, Ash. How are you?" I glanced over at Serena, who was brushing Fennekin's fur and I said in response, "Beautiful, Brock. She's…I-I mean, it's beautiful."

"You sound…different, Ash."

"I'm just really happy here."

"You're in the Kalos region, right?"

"Yeah, we're in Kalos. Its way better than anywhere I've ever been, Brock. Really, she is."  
"She?" Brock asked. I cursed, hoping that I hadn't revealed my secret.

"You know, Ash, you can talk to me about _anything, _right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well…It kinda sounds like you've got a little bit of a…"

"A little bit of a _what_, Brock?"

"Well…Uh, how do I say this? Do you think you've got a…crush?"

"It's not a _crush_, Brock." I explained what happened earlier in the day, with the Berry and the kiss.

"…hands through my hair. It was so wild and spontaneous. But the weird thing was…I _liked _it. I…I-I think I want_ more _of it."

"Well, you don't think you're…_Falling_ for her, do you? I mean, you sound so much more…mature."

I gasped. I knew Brock was good at reading people, but I didn't think he was good enough to do it over the phone. Luckily for me, Clemont was signalling for me to come over. I told Brock, "Look, Brock, I've got to go, but we'll talk later, okay?"  
"Okay," Brock said, "Just remember, you can always talk to me, Ash."

"Yep. See ya, Brock!" I yelled before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath and jogged over to Clemont and walked by him towards the elevator.

"Okay," Clemont explained as we entered the elevator, "We've booked the rooms, now we just have to put who in where. Where do you want to go, Ash?" Still pondering about what Brock had said, I muttered, "I really don't mind, Clemont. If you wanted to take Bonnie, that's cool, I guess…"

"Great! So, I'll take Bonnie and we'll take the two-bed room. Here's your room key." Clemont handed me a blue card. It had _Room 723 _printed boldly on it. "Me and Bonnie are in 725, right next to you and Serena." Clemont added. The elevator dinged, signalling that we were on our floor. I rushed out of the elevator and said, "I'm exhausted, Clemont. I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. See you in the morning." Clemont waved, chuckling. I ran to my door and opened it with the key card, where I found Pikachu and Fennekin napping beside the bed. I smiled and closed the door gently. I walked into the living room and spotted Serena on the couch, watching TV. I tiptoed around to see if she was awake and luckily, she was asleep. I approached the fridge, intending to get a small snack before bed, when I heard a gentle moan from the couch. I glanced over at Serena, who was running her hands through her hair, similarly to the way she ran her hands through my hair. I trilled at the thought of Serena kissing me again.

"Ash?" Serena asked quietly. I sat down next to her and leaned back against the couch, relaxing. "What's up, Serena?"  
"Kiss me again, Ash." My eyes widened. "What, Serena?" Serena leaned up and nodded enthusiastically. "I mean it, Ash. Kiss me again. I want you to." I rubbed my head, unsure what to do. Before I could say anything, Serena lunged at me, kissing me passionately. I eventually gave in and retuned the gesture. We continued like this for what seemed like an eternity before Serena began taking my shirt off. At first, I thought nothing of it, but when she began pulling my jeans down I stopped her. "Whoa, Serena. That's going a little fast, don't you think?" Serena said, in between gasps, "Yeah. You're right." I calmed down slightly before Serna began taking off _her _shirt. I waved my hand frantically. "No, Serena! That's not what I meant! I meant…" I unluckily lost my train of thought as Serena's shirt dropped to the floor. My jaw dropped. Serena moved her hands towards her back and unbuttoned the only thing stopping me from attacking her like a Bouffalant. She dramatically stretched the straps to the sides, and was about to drop the straps altogether when…

I snorted and my eyes shot open. I was lying on the bed with Pikachu and Fennekin next to me. I looked down and saw that my jeans were still on. I got up slowly and checked the couch, where I found a snoozing Serena. I looked out the window and saw that it was morning. _Maybe I just dreamt it. _I thought.


	2. Chapter 3

Wandering around the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice Serena's expression as she slept. I choked back a laugh and silently opened the fridge. I grabbed a Diet Coke and pulled up a chair in front of Serena. While I sipped on my Coke and admired Serena, I thought to myself,_ Is it weird that I'm staring at a sleeping 15-year old girl at…? _I checked the clock that hung from the kitchen wall. _…8:23 in the morning? Or is it strange that I want her to wake up, slam me down onto the couch and re-enact my dream? There's no way… _I stopped mid-thought as I heard Serena moan. At first, I thought I was busted. But when I saw that she wasn't waking, yet continued to moan, I realised that Serena was moaning…in _pleasure_. I didn't really know what to do, but what I did know was that Serena's moaning was filling me with curiosity. No, not curiosity…_arousal._

Serena rolled onto her back and quietly whispered between short breaths, "Mmm…Ash…n-not too fast…" I mouthed, "_Wow!" _To no one in particular. I moved closer to Serena's face. I could feel her rapid breathing on my chin. I grinned and planted a quick peck on her cheek. I didn't notice a reaction, so I did it again. And again. I eventually got bored with the taste of cheek, and moved to the lips. At first, I only gave a short, soft kiss. But when her breathing quickened, I gently bit on her lip. As if out of instinct, Serena plunged her tongue into my mouth. I took no shame in returning the favour. I noticed a small space on the couch and I laid onto it, now directly next to Serena. I embraced her whilst holding a long, passionate kiss. We continued to kiss for a while before I heard three loud _knocks _come from the door. I quickly withdrew from the kiss and got up. I panted and looked over at Serena, who, by a miracle, was still asleep. I straightened myself up, and while trying to get over the fact that I had just fondled a sleeping girl, I opened the door.

Bonnie stood on the other side of the door, with Clemont behind her.

"Good morning, Ash!" smiled Bonnie. I smiled back, but then remembered a honey-blonde girl sleeping on the couch, as if I could forget. I rushed Bonnie and Clemont out of the door and into the hallway, and said, "Shh! Serena's still sleeping, so let's talk down in the lobby." As we were entering the elevator, Clemont turned to me and said, "Ah, yes. I was wondering if we could talk about that." I raised an eyebrow. "…About what?" Clemont opened his mouth to respond, but then looked down at Bonnie, who was trying her best to listen. "Later," Clemont whispered. I nodded.

I put my knife and fork down onto an empty, syrup-covered plate. I sighed contently and glanced over at Bonnie, who was still eating. I leaned towards Clemont and said, "What did you want to know?" Clemont looked up from a small device he was tinkering with and smiled.  
"Well…How'd you sleep?" Clemont asked. I frowned, confused by his question.

"Good…?" I responded, clearly showing that I was confused. Clemont shook his head and laughed. "Okay, you didn't understand me on that one, so let's try again. _Did_ you sleep?" I shrugged, now totally unaware of what Clemont was hinting. "Come on, Ash," Clemont whined, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I still didn't understand, and Clemont sighed when he realised this.  
"Spell _what _out, Clemont?" came a harmonic voice from behind me. I jumped, surprised. Serena stood behind my chair, smiling and holding her hands behind her back, like she always did. Arceus, I _loved_ it when she did that. She looked so cute.

"Oh, hey Serena! Sleep well?" I asked. Serena winked at me and said, "Yeah, like a bomb." I grinned. "So, what were you two talking about just now?" Serena asked again, pointing to me and Clemont. "Uh…" Clemont and I groaned in unison. Bonnie, who happened to be eavesdropping, ran in hurriedly and grabbed Clemont. "Come on, big brother! Let's go get some more pancakes!" she said, deliberately rushing Clemont to his feet. "How are you finished _already_?" Clemont asked as he ran off with Bonnie. Serena took the empty seat next to me and rested her head on her chin, grinning. There was an awkward silence, before finally I spoke, "So, where…" I was cut off by Serena shushing me and pressing her finger to my lips.

_Do I taste strawberry? _I asked myself. Serena stretched and whispered ever so delicately, "I never knew you had it in you, Ash." I couldn't piece together what Serena was saying. I frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Serena giggled, responding, "That sly, reckless side of you. That little piece of you, deep inside, that just attacks when given an opportunity. At first, I thought it was a one-off, you know, with the Berry. But now…" I shook my head, terribly confused. I shrugged, "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Serena."

Serena gave me the cheekiest smile she could muster, and softly said, "I was awake, Ash Ketchum."

I gasped. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Serena noticed my blush and smiled.  
"I wonder what your mother would think of your _wild _side, eh?" Serena added. I groaned, desperately trying to think of an excuse. I stuttered, mumbling my words. For the first time in my entire life, I was nervous about something that had nothing to do with battling.

Serena decided to explain the morning from her perspective.

"Before you opened the fridge, I was actually asleep. Because of me being a light sleeper, the sound of the fridge clattering woke me up. I knew it was you, because who _else _could it be? I turned onto my shoulder and thought of how to react. I wondered if you thought I was still sleeping. I decided to test you, so I started moaning. My dangling hand happened to brush against yours, and I felt goosebumps. I knew that you were…_interested_ by then." I shuddered at the way she lingered on the word _interested_.  
Serena continued, "Once you started kissing my cheek, I knew it was only a matter of time. I took a chance and opened my eyes. While you were preoccupied with, well… my cheek, I noticed Fennekin watching us. I looked at her, then to the door. Thankfully, Fennekin seemed to understand my request. She made sure the door was locked, then came back and nodded. I closed my eyes again, and just enjoyed it. Unfortunately, _someone _interrupted us. I knew that it was over, at least for the time being. So I waited until you had left before I 'woke up'."  
I was speechless. Completely shocked. Dumbfounded. However you wanted to put it, that was my reaction. I thought carefully about my words, before finally responding, "So, what now?"  
Serena giggled, almost sinisterly, and whispered into my ear, "What now? Well, _now _we…"

* * *

Haha! And _that's _where we'll cut off...for now! Part 4 coming soon, Reviews Appreciated!  
BTW, PM me for some Q&A about anything in this fanfic. I know some of you are asking a few questions, and I would love to answer them. Enjoy ;)


	3. Chapter 4

"So, what now?"  
Serena giggled, almost sinisterly, and whispered into my ear, "What now? Well, _now _we…"

Serena spoke so quietly that I nearly couldn't comprehend what she was suggesting. I raised an eyebrow quizzically, not properly understanding Serena. She sighed, and repeated, making various hand gestures to show me what she meant. I gasped, and immediately my blush returned. Serena smugly sat back and filed her nails, humming nonchalantly. My thoughts were competing for superiority inside my brain, giving me a slight headache. After what seemed like an eternity of thinking, I cautiously asked, "Is there another option?"

Serena laughed, "My mother taught me that all naughty actions have punishments, so it's either _that_, or we could do something a little more…_public._"

I could feel my heartbeat quicken as she said _public_. I felt like I should've been nervous around Serena, especially in the state she was in. But something about the way Serena was acting excited me. My willpower was getting weaker and weaker after every word she spoke. She didn't just make me _like _her. She made me _desire _her. After regaining my composure, I answered back with a hint of cheek, "What did you have in mind?"

Having finished breakfast, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and I checked out of the Pokemon Centre and continued our voyage to Courmaine City. With Clemont and Bonnie trekking in front of Serena and me, I looked at Serena and she nodded. I offered my hand and she took it gracefully. I didn't understand why Serena wanted to hold my hand all the way to Courmaine City, and I didn't understand what was supposed to be _punishing _about it. Serena knew that I liked her now, so why would _she _want to make _herself p_art of my "punishment", as she phrased it back at the Pokemon Centre. I glanced at Serena, who was now hugging my arm and beaming radiantly. She seemed to be enjoying herself, clinging to my arm. Like a baby Pancham, clinging from his mother Pangoro's fur. I wondered if this wasn't so much a punishment for me, and more of a reward for her.

_But, that's ridiculous, _I told myself. _She doesn't like me like that…does she? _

We approached a trio of trainers on the path ahead, one female and two males. One of the males was a small, short boy with orange hair and a green shirt. The other was pretty much the opposite. He was bulky and wore a black shirt with a Vannilite logo on it. The girl was wearing a pink top and short jeans. And when I said short, I meant _short_. If I didn't have a girl hanging from my left shoulder, I would've exclaimed, "Damn!" She also had a very nice tan, an obvious tinge of brown to her skin, much different to her male friends.

They ran up to us and introduced themselves. The boy with orange hair began, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Trevor. My friends' names are Tierno and Shauna." Trevor gestured to the other boy and the girl respectively. The girl named Shauna pouted and turned to Trevor, "Trevor! Don't you know it's rude to introduce other people besides yourself?" Serena giggled at this, and I couldn't help but do the same. She was beginning to become infectious to me. Whatever she did, I did. I noted this, and after the four of us introduce ourselves to the trio, Shauna said something that peaked my interest. "A battle?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't misheard. Shauna nodded, "That's right. Let's battle, you and me!" Shauna's eyes moved to the girl on my shoulder, and she giggled. "She's cute," Shauna commented loudly, "But between you and me, I think you could do better…" Shauna looked away and whistled, while pointing at herself. I laughed. This Shauna girl was beginning to interest me, in more ways than one.

I hadn't noticed yet, but Serena had let go of my arm. I looked at her and saw her expression. Even with all of my years of travelling, I had _never _seen a look of pure rage as scary as the one Serena had right now. Instinctively, I took a step back. I'd seen outbursts of epic proportions begin with that face, especially from a friend of mine by the name of Misty. Serena stomped towards Shauna and angrily muttered, "You. Me. Battlefield. _Now_."

Shauna laughed, protesting, "Sorry, sweetie. I don't deal with wannabes with crushes. Although, I _will _admit…" Shauna looked me over again, up and down, and winked. Curiously, I felt my heart skip a beat. "…Your crush is pretty damn hot. In fact, I wouldn't mind…" Serena didn't even let Shauna finish her sentence. She grabbed a wriggling Shauna by the arm and dragged her to a clearing on the path. Serena dropped her in a particular spot and stormed about ten metres the other way. Serena withdrew a Pokeball and yelled, "My name is Serena, from Vaniville Town. I challenge you to a battle!" I shuddered at how similar her announcement was to how I start battles. She had really learnt from me. Shauna giggled and waved down Serena's exclamation. "Okay, okay. Settle down, sweetie. Just give me a second to get ready, huh?" Shauna turned her back to me and put her one-strap bag down at her feet. Before opening it, she turned her head and yelled out, "Hey, Ash!" I looked at Shauna, and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?" I asked. Shauna slowly bent down, in dramatic fashion. As she rummaged through her bag, she swayed her hips back and forth, making my head do the same. My jaw dropped as Shauna continued to shake her behind, before finally standing up straight, holding a Pokeball close to her chest. "See anything you like, hun?" Shauna asked flirtatiously.

I stuttered, blinking faster than I thought was possible. A small blush made its way onto my face. Serena's rage was burning brighter than ever. And just when I thought she couldn't get any angrier, Shauna winked at me again.  
Well, Serena lost it. Clutching her Pokeball hard enough to make it shatter, were it not occupied, Serena shouted, "Shauna, you start this battle right now, before I put away my Fennekin and fight _you _instead!"

Shauna ignored the comment and said, "Fennekin, eh? Well, your Fennekin's going to have a tough time against my…" Shauna chucked her Pokeball in the air, summoning a massive Blastoise before her. "Still wanna battle, sweetie?" Shauna asked arrogantly. Serena swallowed, and with her pride still burning brightly, she sent out her Fennekin, though with less gusto than before. "Let's do this," Serena yelled. Clemont, who had decided to stand in as Referee, called, "This is a one-on-one battle between Trainers Serena and Shanua. Battle begin!"

* * *

So Shauna has a thing for Ash...How will this develop? Reviews Appreciated!


	4. Chapter 5

Serena angrily walked, clutching to my arm again. Her grip was a little tighter, but I couldn't really blame her after such a one-sided loss. Her Fennekin was totally demolished by Shauna's Blastoise. Clemont and Trevor were chatting away, probably about inventions, as the two had a keen interest in inventing. Tierno and Bonnie were dancing, with Tierno's Bulbasaur choreographing their dance moves. I smiled, enjoying the sight of new friends becoming good friends.

"It's getting dark, guys," Clemont noted.  
"Yeah, we should probably find a place to camp out," Shauna commented aloud, but looked directly at me. I chuckled nervously…

_Hang on._ _Why am I nervous? _I asked myself. Shauna was…intriguing, but for some reason only paid _me _any attention. I don't think she'd even introduced herself to Bonnie or Clemont yet.  
We approached a clearing in the forest, beachside, perfect for camping. "How about here, guys?" Clemont asked the group. We nodded, and began to set up camp. I grabbed Tierno and Trevor and went to gather some wood for the fire. I hadn't formally introduced myself to them yet, so I took the opportunity. I stuck my hand out and said, "Hey, guys. We haven't officially met yet, so my name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town, in Kanto." Tierno smiled, and introduced himself, "I'm Tierno. I'm from Vaniville Town." Trevor grinned and did the same as Tierno.

Tierno, Trevor and I found a large plain with dead branches scattered all over. As we started to gather them, I asked Trevor and Tierno, "Hey guys? You've been travelling with Shauna for a while now, yeah?"  
They nodded. Tierno responded, "About a year or so. Why?"  
"Well, surely you've come across other guys during your journey. Is Shauna as…?" I thought carefully as to what word I would use. "…_flirty _with other guys as she is with me?" Tierno and Trevor looked at each other, then back to me, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Trevor took a knee, exhausted from laughing and said, "We've _never _seen Shauna like this before. She's usually so shy, but when she saw you…Something changed."

Tierno continued, "It's like someone just gave her a key to unlock her hidden libido, or something. I mean, you saw how she flirted with you, right?" I rethought back to before the battle between Serena and Shauna, and nodded.

"Well, she's never flirted with either of us like that before, or anyone else. I think she likes you, bad."  
Trevor added, "…And when someone likes something bad enough, they can do almost _anything _to get it." I felt my cheeks get warmer when I heard this, but quickly shook it off. We picked up our piles of wood and returned to the campsite, where Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna and Serena had set up most of the tents. Serena was spacing herself from Shauna, probably still upset about her loss. I put my pile of sticks down and wandered over to my tent, which Serena was fixing up as I approached it.

"Thanks, Serena. You didn't have to do that," I said in appreciation. Serena looked up at me and beamed, "Oh, its okay. It was no problem, anyway."

I began to speak, but was cut off by a shrill, yet melodic tone, "Ashy! Please come help me with this _stupid _tent!" I turned to see that this voice belonged to Shauna, who was struggling with her tent. Serena was fuming, but I shrugged and jogged over to help. One thing that stuck in my mind was that she called me _Ashy_.

Shauna clapped her hands and cheered. "Thanks, Ashy. I really needed a strong, handsome man to help me." I blushed from the compliments.

"Well, I don't know about strong and handsome…but I'm just happy to help."

Shauna ran her hands down my chest seductively. "There must be _something _I can do to thank you…" Shauna's hands moved further downwards until…

"Argh! Uh, S-Shauna, you c-could pass me those t-tent p-egs…" Shauna smiled and removed her hands from me. She pointed at the tent pegs at my feet. "_These _tent pegs?" I nodded, still shocked from Shauna's tight grip. Shauna turned around so that, once again, her back was facing me, and bent down. Only this time, because she was so close to me, her behind brushed against where her hands were a second ago. I tried my best to think of…gross things, but after a while I couldn't help it. Shauna stood up and leaned in until I could feel her lips on my ear. Shauna let out a tiny giggle, and whispered, "Is that a Metapod in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I blushed madly, quickly finishing up Shauna's tent and attempted to walk away as fast as possible. But just as I was walking away, Shauna stepped in front of me, barely centimetres from my face, and gave me a short, but passionate kiss.

When she let go of me, I attempted to speak, but she shook her head and said, "Come back later if you want more, hun. I'll be right here." Shauna winked, and with that, she walked away, leaving me standing still, mumbling. I was shocked. Too shocked to see a certain honey-blonde angrily muttering to herself.

We all sat in front of the bonfire that the Pokemon had started, enjoying the stars. I was grooming Pikachu, brushing his fur the way Serena taught me to, and it seemed that he was enjoying it. "Cha!" Pikachu shouted happily. I smiled. He noticed Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin dancing over with Tierno and asked if he could go join them.

"Sure, buddy. Go have fun," I said. As Pikachu ran off and began dancing with the other Pokemon, Shauna wandered over and sat next to me.

"Hey, Shauna. What's up?" I asked, still remembering the kiss she planted on me a couple of hours ago. Shauna groaned and rubbed her back, saying, "I think I pulled something during my battle with Serena. Could you give me a massage? _Please?_" Not thinking anything of her request, I agreed.

Shauna laid down in front of me and pointed to a spot on her upper back. I started to gently rub the area where Shauna had said she felt pain. Shauna moaned, "I swear, you've got magic hands, Ashy. Just a little lower." I moved my hands down lower on her back. I popped my head around her shoulder and asked, "Here?" Shauna had a relaxed look on her face, but shook her head and said, "Little lower." Keeping my eyes in Shauna, I moved my hands lower down her back. "Lower, please," Shauna repeated. I moved my hands even lower. "Have I got it?" I asked. Shauna repeated once more, "Just a little lower, please. You're such a good masseuse, Ashy. Are you trained?" While moving my hands down lower, I grinned and shook my head, "Nah. Mum used to get me to massage her back when she was sore, so eventually I just got good at…" I was interrupted by Bonnie giggling. My head shot to her and I asked, "What's so funny, Bonnie?" Bonnie, while still laughing, pointed at me and responded, "Ash, why are you rubbing Shauna's…?" I looked down at where my hands were and saw that they were resting on Shauna's flirting trademark. I quickly removed my hands from her behind and sat up.

"S-Sorry Shauna! I didn't realise…" I stuttered, blushing madly from embarrassment. Shauna sat up and giggled. "Don't worry, Ashy. It's alright. It's not like you _enjoyed _it or anything, right?" Shauna asked sarcastically, winking at me. I could feel my pulse quicken. Shauna looked as if she was going to say more, but looked at Bonnie. "Wanna go get something to eat, sweetie?" Shauna asked, still looking at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded, and walked off with Shauna. Shauna turned her head and winked at me again. _She's winked at me a lot. _I noted. As Shauna and Bonnie walked away, I wondered if Shauna had done that deliberately. _But why would she do that?_ I asked myself.

* * *

Poor Serena! It seems like Ash is falling into Shauna's web. Can she recover him, or is it too late? Reviews Appreciated!

PS - Would love some PM's about ways for Serena/Shauna to flirt with Ash. I'm struggling to keep Ash as dense as he is. I might need to wise him up. Any ideas?


	5. Chapter 6

After nearly falling asleep by the fire, I decided to go to bed. I wandered over to my tent, yawning like a Snorlax deprived of sleep. I reached to unzip my tent fly, when I was pulled into a deep, lively kiss. Both utterly shocked and happily surprised by the sudden show of affection, I opened my eyes to see Serena's blue gem-like eyes gazing back at me, mid-kiss. I pushed her away momentarily, intending to inquire about the sudden kiss, but I was quickly cut off by Serena lunging back at me. I pushed her away again, more forcefully this time, and managed to say, "Wait. Why…?" Once again, I was cut off by Serena. I attempted to push her away for a third time, but she backed me into a wooden post and leaned against it, using her weight against mine. Eventually, I gave up and thought, _Oh, screw it. _I stopped struggling and found Serena's rhythm.

Once I got into it more, Serena giggled seductively and began to unbuckle my belt. Now, normally I would've stopped her, saying that that sort of thing was going too fast, but Serena wouldn't let me talk. She had a hold of my tongue and she wouldn't let go; only allowing me enough room to wrap my tongue around hers or move it further inwards.  
Serena had unbuckled my belt and was now lowering my jeans to knee-height. I tried once again to stop her, but Serena's will was just too strong. I accidentally tripped over a tent peg, and we ended up on the ground, Serena on top of me. Even with the fall, Serena continued to plunge her tongue deeper and deeper down my throat.  
As if out of instinct, I began to slide my hands gracefully up and down her back. Serena seemed to enjoy this little action of mine, and grabbed one of my hands, placing it on her skirt. I didn't quite understand why she did this, but thankfully Serena decided to take a break for a second, gasping in between breaths, "…Squeeze…" Having caught my breath, I wasted no time in following this instruction. Serena's tip seemed to give her a second wind, one unlike anything I had ever seen. She attacked me, and I took no shame in returning the favour. My hand, for some reason, slid underneath Serena's skirt, as my other one continued to ravage her now messy hair. Serena broke from the kiss, much to my dismay, and looked at me with a smile that resembled a cheeky Meowth. She slid further down my body, until she reached my boxers, which were exposed after Serena lowered my jeans. I was slightly embarrassed by my Bulbasaur boxers, but Serena found them to be cute. She moved her mouth over the obvious bulge in my boxers, and stuck her tongue out. Still clueless as to what she was going to do, I watched her curiously until she began.

I could feel my body tensing as she licked, although I had no idea why. _Is this a natural instinct? _I asked myself.

It seemed that Serena had gotten bored of the boxers, and attempted to remove them, until…  
"…was delicious, Shauna! Thanks!" Once realising that this was the voice of Bonnie, and the fact that Shauna was with her, _and _the fact that they were extremely close, Serena quickly jumped up and began to fix her hair. I pulled my jeans up and quickly started to reattach my belt. We ran into my tent, and hid. After waiting about two minutes, we decided that the coast was clear.

Now that I had a chance, I turned to Serena and asked, "Okay, now what was _that_?" Serena spun a lock of her hair with a finger, thinking of a response. After a while, she just leaned in and kissed me again. "I like you," she began. "…A lot. I have for a while now. I just…I feel as if Shauna's trying to steal you away from me."  
I was shocked, yet struggled to show it, as I was still exhausted from the most exhilarating ten minutes of my life.

"Steal me away? From you?" I managed. Serena blushed. She turned away from me, and I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eye. I cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with my thumb.  
"Serena, I…I _do _like you. But…I-I think I have a thing for Shauna as well. It's difficult for me to make up my mind, as you're both great people to be around." Serena nodded, understanding my situation. I was thankful for that. But as I thought of how we could handle this delicate situation, an idea struck in my head. "Okay, Serena. I'm gonna offer you a…an _opportunity. _To _really _show how much you care for me." Serena frowned, but as my idea formed and moulded more and more into an actual plan, I grinned.

"Here's the deal: We're going to pretend I have a crush on Shauna. I'm gonna hang around with her for a while, you know, get to know her. But while me and Shauna are hanging out, I'm going to give you a few looks. If I'm guessing correctly, she'll go off at me, and want to battle you. Basically, whoever wins the battle will want me more. _That's _when I'll make my decision."

Serena, after thinking it over for a while, smiled and nodded. "Okay, Ash. I'll do it," Serena agreed. I sighed thankfully. "Great. So, we'll start it tomor…Mmm!" I was cut off, for the fourth time tonight, by a kiss from Serena. "If I'm doing this, though…" Serena began, lingering on every word. "…I'm getting my money's worth _now_." And with a sly wink, she pushed me onto my back and continued where she started. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

I know, only a short chapter this time. But I didn't want to linger on the "lemon-ish" areas of this chapter. However, next chapter can be expected to be a lengthy chapter (al least, by _my _standards).  
Reviews Appreciated!


	6. Chapter 7

I awoke to the taste of strawberries on my lips. I licked them, grinning proudly while remembering the previous night. I looked around my tent to see that Serena had disappeared. _She's probably back in her tent, _I thought to myself. I noticed that I was only wearing my jeans, no shirt. After looking for it in my tent to no avail, I grabbed my cap and exited the tent, bare-chested.  
I didn't have the _worst _body in the world, as a result of training alongside my Pokemon. I learned earlier in my journey, back in Kanto, that it was important to train _with _my Pokemon, because it would give me a little extra insight as to how we grew, both me and my Pokemon, and eventually got stronger. It was a tactic that had always worked for me, and I didn't see any reason to stop.

I wandered out to the centre of the campsite, spotting my shirt hanging from a tree branch above a tent. I frowned, having no recollection of how my shirt even got up there. I lunged for my shirt, still unable to reach it. I noticed a loud _zip _coming from behind me. I stopped momentarily, wondering what made that sound.

A pair of soft, supple hands made their way around my chest and into a hug. "Aw! Did Ashy lose his shirt?" came a voice from behind me. I turned to face a beaming Shauna, whose hands were still on my chest. She took a moment to check me out, which embarrassed me a little. "Wow, Ashy!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea you were so… _chiselled_."

I chuckled nervously, "_Chiselled _is a bit of an exaggeration, I think…" Shauna shook her head, "No, not at all! You are seriously ripped, Ashy!" Shauna began to run her hands down my chest again, until, once_ again_… "Argh!" I exclaimed. Having previous knowledge of what Shauna was _going _to do, I pushed her away, humbled but unwilling. "Uh…not right now, Shauna. I'm…I'm very conscious of my body image, especially when I'm shirtless," I lied, trying to calm Shauna's libido.

But Shauna didn't seem contempt with my answer, and continued to push further, saying, "Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed, Ashy. Especially with _your _physique. In fact, I'd say…" Shauna stopped mid-sentence to press her nose gently against mine. I could almost taste her soft, indulgent lips as she whispered, "_You look better with your shirt off_…"

I could feel a shiver run down my spine, tingling through my fingers and toes. I moaned in satisfaction. Shauna sensed this and stepped back, now only a metre or so away. She swayed her hip to the left and held her hands behind her back, perfectly imitating Serena, although I doubted that she knew that. While holding this pose, she calmly asked, "Do you want me?" I blankly stared at her. That pose she was in was _really _starting a fire underneath me. I could almost imagine her in a pink brim hat with a black stripe, a red skirt and a black top. Shauna must've thought I'd misheard her, so she took a step forward and repeated, "Do you want me, Ashy?"

I shook off my daze and reinforced my willpower. I remembered my conversation with Serena about the plan, to choose between the two. I thought of the best way to handle the situation, and agreed with myself with the quick plan I'd just thought of.

I stepped forward, covering most of the distance between myself and Shauna. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Say that again."

Shauna winked cheekily and moaned, "You like that? Okay, Ashy. I'll ask you again. Do you _want _me?" Shauna twirled a strand of her luscious brown hair through her index finger seductively. I closed my eyes and took a loud, deep breath. I deliberately ran a hand through my slate hair, for added effect. I peeked over at Shauna, who seemed to be enjoying my little performance, licking her lips as if I was a cooked Sitrus berry.

Shauna continued, "You _do_ want me, don't you, Ashy?" Instead of ruining the tension and talking, I nodded slowly, growling quietly. Shauna giggled, "Ooh, Ashy! Did you just _growl _at me? You know, if you want me, all you have to do is say so."

I resisted the urge to ravage Shauna right there on the spot, and managed a weak, "I do."  
Shauna laughed and said, "_I do_? You do what, Ashy?"

I growled again, my willpower beginning to falter, and uttered, "I… want… you. _Now._" My eyes shot open to emphasise my sentence. Shauna smirked and pulled me into a passionate, lustful kiss.

After about a minute or so, she broke the kiss and whispered, "That's all you're getting for now, my little Growlithe." I groaned loudly to show my obvious displeasure for Shauna's game. But I liked the nickname Shauna gave me, _Growlithe_. "Fine. I…I-I can wait…I think…" I stuttered. Shauna laughed, ruffling my hair playfully. "I know I'm just so irresistible, but just try to kick it down. Once you get me, I promise it'll be worth the wait," Shauna cooed. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss. I could've sworn I could taste a very familiar strawberry lip gloss. _Maybe they use the same lip gloss? _I thought to myself. Shauna looked up at my T-shirt, which was still hanging from the tree branch.

She broke the kiss again and said, "Bob down, I'll get on your shoulders." I kneeled and allowed Shauna to climb onto my shoulders. For someone with such large…_features_, she sure was light. We laughed as I rocked her back and forth on my shoulders, pretending to lose my balance. Shauna giggled, "Stop! Haha, I-I mean it!" I chuckled and stood up straight. Shauna reached up and grabbed my shirt from the branch. "Finally!" I exclaimed. Shauna attempted to jump off, but slipped and fell into a piggy-back position. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her legs to stop her falling. I could feel Shauna tighten her grip around my chest. I looked up at her and asked, "Alright back there?"

Shauna laughed and responded, "Yeah, just getting comfy. It doesn't seem like you'll let me go anytime soon, what with your grip on my legs…" Shauna pointed down at my hands, which did have a rather tight grip on her long, supple legs. I attempted to move them, but Shauna beat me to it, holding my hands down with hers. She moved my hands back and forth, in a stroking motion, up and down the entirety of her legs. I felt more small goosebumps each time I got further and further up the length of her legs. I could tell she liked it.

"Now, now, Shauna," I tutted. "If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so…" Shauna bit her lip, and eventually shook her head. "Not yet, Ashy. Not yet…" I sighed, "What happened to Growlithe?"

Shauna jumped off and whispered, "That's only for when we're alone, and apparently…" She stuck a thumb over her shoulder, "…We're not alone anymore." I looked around Shauna to see Clemont and Bonnie emerging from a tent nearby. I pecked Shauna on the cheek and quickly grabbed my shirt. I winked at her and ran behind a shrub, back to my tent. I put my shirt back on and re-entered the tent.

_Well, that was a lovely start to the day_, I thought to myself, grinning.

Sorry for the wait, but my internet's been terrible lately. I've barely been able to upload this. As always, look out for Part 8, Reviews Appreciated! 


	7. Chapter 8

"Shauna! I challenge you to a battle!"

My eyes darted open as I realised whose voice had just emitted from outside. I ran out of my tent and into the open, where I saw Serena standing at the foot of a clearing in the forest, waiting. I looked around and failed to see Shauna anywhere, so I darted over to Serena quickly.

"Serena, what are you _doing_? This isn't part of the plan!" I whispered frantically. Serena planted a forceful, adrenaline-fuelled kiss on me, before answering, "I can't wait for you anymore, Ash! I _need _you. Not next _week_, not _tomorrow_, **_now_**." I was flattered by Serena's desperation, but I feared that her Fennekin wasn't up to the challenge.

"Are you su…?" I was cut off by a loud rustling sound coming from nearby. I stopped and glanced at where the sound came from, and saw Shauna emerging from behind a few trees, with Trevor and Clemont following suit, holding piles of sticks.

"You say something, sweetie?" Shauna asked with a grin. Serena frowned and repeated, "Let's battle. Winner gets…" Serena ended her sentence with a quick peek at me, a rather obvious one at that. Shauna smiled, nodding. Trevor looked confused, until Clemont bent down to him and whispered something into his ear. Clemont was probably explaining what Serena was doing. Trevor gave an understanding look and nodded. Clemont stepped forward and said, "I'll referee again, if you want."

I sat down next to Trevor as we watched the battle between Shauna's Blastoise and Serena's Fennekin begin. Trevor turned to me and asked, "How are _you _dealing with all of this?" I didn't bother looking at him in shock. I knew how well Clemont knew me, so I was sure he'd explained the situation with me and Shauna and Serena in detail. I began to speak, but one of Blastoise's water attacks went astray and blasted me in the face. I wiped my eyes and groaned, "Well, I've got a soft spot for both of them, but I don't like the way that Serena went about this."

Trevor gave me a confused look and asked, "_Went about this_? What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Serena and I had a plan to help me decide who I'd stay with for the rest of my Kalos adventure…and maybe afterwards…which involved Serena battling Shauna. For some reason that I can't remember, at the time that seemed like a good idea, but now…I don't know. I-I'm afraid…"

Trevor finished my sentence, "You're afraid that Shauna's Blastoise will make the battle an unfair way to choose between the two?" I nodded, "Exactly."

Trevor, thankfully, decided to not push any further. Unfortunately, that forced me to give all of my attention to the battle, which Serena wasn't doing well in. I flinched each time Serena's Fennekin suffered another Hydro Pump.

_This isn't good. _I thought to myself. _…Or…is it? _I was beginning to get confused myself. Now that I had time up my sleeve, I thought deeply about this. _Who do I rather? I do lo… _I stopped myself. _…__**Like**__ them both, but I'm not really sure who I like more. I need more time to figure this out…_ I rubbed my forehead, now suffering from a major headache. _How did I ever become lucky enough to have two perfect girls come chasing after… _My line of thought was broken by Clemont remarking, "Fennekin is unable to battle! Blastoise wins, which means the winner is Shauna!" I gasped, shocked that the battle was over so quickly. Shauna cheered, while Serena picked up her Fennekin and began to walk into the forestry. I cried, "Uh, Serena? Where are you going?" Serena barely tilted her head, just enough for me to see a small tear running down her beautiful face, and muttered, "I need to be with Fennekin for a while. Alone." I nearly began crying when I saw her tears drop onto the dirt, making a small pool of utter despair. I started walking after her, but was stopped by Trevor. "She needs space, Ash. Let her be, for now," he said. Shauna strutted over to me, both happy and sorry. "I didn't want her to react like that…" Shauna began. I shook my head and responded, "Its okay, Shauna. Serena has pretty strong feelings for me, just like I know you do." Shauna blushed and nodded in agreement. "Will she be okay?" Shauna asked, concerned. I nodded. _She'll be fine. _I thought to myself.

I looked around for a particular girl in short-cut jeans and a pink top, wondering where she wandered off to. "Shauna?" I called out. I looked around the dense forest, still unable to see her. Eventually, I heard Shauna call out to me, "Ashy! Over _here_!" She was casually leaning against a tree, beckoning me to come over. I jogged to her, where she embraced me tightly. I peeked over her shoulder to see Serena standing behind Shauna. I instinctively pushed Shauna away, hoping Serena wasn't hurt by me hugging Shauna, even thought I knew she was. Shauna opened her mouth to ask me something, but then spotted Serena. "Oh," she said. I was surprised by Shauna's lack of shock. Shauna turned to me and said, "No, its okay." I didn't understand what Shauna was saying. It was _okay _for me to hug another girl while in front of another girl who had a crush on me? That seemed wrong. Shauna must've noticed my expression, so she walked over to Serena.

I thought she was going to _talk _to her, but what she _actually _did shook me to my core and then some. My jaw dropped as Shauna leaned towards Serena and kissed her, as passionately as she kissed me. But that wasn't what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was that I could see Serena lavishly returning the favour, plunging her tongue down Shauna's throat as Shauna did the same. All I could do was stand there, mouth gaping open, watching my two love interests making out. Serena broke the kiss and grinned at me. I stuttered, "What…? Y-You and S-Shauna were…" Shauna giggled and hugged Serena, pecking her on the cheek. "You wanna explain, Rena?" Serena nodded and spoke, "Ash, this is probably hard for you to understand right now." I exclaimed, "Yes, it is!"

Serena continued, "You see, as you know, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor used to live in the same town as me, Vaniville Town. But unlike Tierno and Trevor, Shauna was my next-door neighbour. We were best friends until I left on my journey. We both journeyed together until we got to Santalune City. I stayed when I heard that you were there, but Shauna continued on her journey. We had a very…" Serena shot a very lustful look at Shauna, "…_Physical _connection." Shauna giggled.

"When I heard that she was travelling with Tierno and Trevor on the same Route we were, I took the opportunity to…reminisce with her." Shauna stepped forward and continued, "I saw Serena clinging to you when I first saw you two, and immediately I thought of a plan, of sorts."

I frowned, "A _plan_? To do _what_?"

Serena and Shauna smiled and said in unison, "To _include _you." Serena sat down and gestured to Shauna, allowing Shauna to finish the explanation. Shauna said, "We both got a chance to test you, to see whether you'd be able to handle both of us. I tested your…_cough_…**_prowess_**, or at least, what you _might _be able to do….You know, with _us_." I blushed, understanding Shauna completely.  
"…And Serena tested your ability to love. Your compassion, really. Although, according to what she said about you and your Pikachu, compassion wasn't really something we worried about."

I ran through all of this new information, making sure I hadn't misheard.

"Let me get this straight," I began. "You and Serena have been…_testing _me to see if I'm a good _boyfriend_?"

Serena got up and shook her head. "No, no. Not a _boyfriend_. We don't want you to be with _one _of us. If we can't have you separately, we'll…_share _you, together."

My eyes widened. _Is she seriously saying what I think she's saying? _I asked myself.

"So, you want me to be with _both _of you?" I asked. They nodded. Before I could say anything, Shauna rushed me and kissed me again. Serena followed suit and joined in. I was caught in a three-way kiss, with the other two involved fighting for space in my mouth. I lost my footing, accidentally tripping over my own foot, and fell to the ground with Shauna and Serena still draped around me. They stopped the barrage for now and Shauna asked, "Do you need a little persuasion, Ashy?" Serena stole a kiss from me and continued, "Because if there's one thing we can do, it's _persuade_." Serena and Shauna began to cover me with kisses again, before a loud voice erupted, "Ash! Shauna! Serena! Where are you guys?" Shauna groaned, "Damn, that's Tierno." Serena added, "He's probably with Bonnie, too." The two girls got up and quickly talked, motioning and pointing. After a while, Shauna said, "Okay, so I'll go out first, then you'll come later." Shauna winked at me and kissed Serena quickly, before leaving the cover of the trees and walking out into the clearing, acting as if she was still looking for Serena.

Serena whispered, "Meet us in my tent, tonight, 8:00pm." I nodded, before kissing her one last time. Serena smiled and walked out the way Shauna did, "accidentally" bumping into Shauna in front of Bonnie and Tierno. I laid back and closed my eyes, amazed by my new discovery. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I no longer had to choose between Shauna _or _Serena, because _they _had both chosen _me_.

And _there you go_! A brand new pairing...or, a brand new trio has been formed. This is for all of you who wanted Ash to make up his mind and choose, but I put my little spin on it. Little hints for the next chapter: Possible...lemon? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


	8. Chapter 9 - LEMON TIME

I tapped my leg impatiently, unable to clear my mind. It had been a few hours since I'd found out that Shauna and Serena were…

"Ooh…" I shivered. Just thinking about it gave me goosebumps. I tried to get my mind off it momentarily, so I looked around.  
Tierno and Bonnie were playing a board game with Fennekin and Froakie, while Trevor was introducing his Pikachu to mine. Clemont was sitting against a nearby tree, tinkering with a small cluster of cogs and gears.

I nervously wandered over to him and asked, "Hey, C-Clemont. You, uh…wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" Clemont looked up at me and smiled, "Well, I've prepared an invention for if we ever encountered this _exact _problem." He stood up, and with a glint in his eye he announced, "The future is now, thanks to science! Introducing…" Clemont reached into his pocket and brought out a small wristband.  
"…The _Time-Telling Mobile Clock Wristband_!" I rolled my eyes, unimpressed. Normally, I would've been amazed by this incredible show of scientific prowess, but I realised what is actually was.  
"…Isn't that just a watch, Clemont?" I asked, slightly bored. Clemont dropped his grin and looked down at his "invention".  
"Oh."

"Yeah…" I muttered. "So, what's the time?"  
Clemont checked the time on his watch and said, "It is…7:53pm. Why?" I couldn't hide my smile as I casually said, "Oh, no reason. Thanks." I excitedly got up and ran over to the centre of camp, where I looked for Shauna and Serena. Once I failed to see either of them, I ran straight to Serena's tent, where my logic said they must've been.

I could see her tent, and I was just about to reach it, before I was tackled by Pikachu. I groaned, while Pikachu jumped on my chest, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh myself, but seeing my buddy filled with joy wasn't strong enough to kill my libido. I pushed him off and quickly said, "Sorry, bud. Not now. I'm…busy right now." I took another step towards the tent, before getting tripped by an Iron Tail. I fell to the ground again, slightly angered this time.  
"Seriously, Pikachu. Not _now_."

Pikachu gave me a strange look. "Pika?" **_What's up?_**

"_Nothing's _up, man. Just let me up…" I tried to lean up again, but Pikachu jumped on my chest again.

"Pika pika-pi?" **_Where are you going in such a rush, Ash?_**

****I groaned, trying to talk my way out of explaining this to Pikachu.

"Um…I don't know, for a walk?"

Pikachu gave me a stern look while responding, "Pika pika-chu?" **_You know I can tell when you lie, right?_**

"What does that have to do with me going for a walk?" Pikachu began to charge a Thunderbolt attack. I started sweating, worried that I was going to get shocked. My eyes darted around, desperately looking for an excuse, before an idea popped into my head.  
"Hey, Fennekin!" I waved over at thin air, waiting for Pikachu to turn around. Pikachu blushed and turned to face where I had waved, and I took advantage. I threw him off carefully, as to not hurt him, and ran. Unfortunately, Pikachu wasn't as dense as I used to be, and he shot a Thunderbolt at me.

"Argh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, again. _Damn, his Thunderbolt's a lot better than last time._ I thought to myself as I writhed on the ground, trying to worm away from Pikachu. I bumped into a tree and was forced to face Pikachu, who was a little tired of me running away.  
"Pika-chu pi! Pika-pika!" **_I'm just trying to help! Now tell me! _**

"Dude, don't make me. I…I can help _you _with something some other time if you just let me be until tomorrow!" I bargained.

"Pi-pika chu-pi?" **_What do I need help with? _**

"Uh…um…what a-about…Fennekin? I know you like her, buddy!" Pikachu blushed again and took a step back. I could tell he was thinking about how to answer.  
"Pi…pi-pika…ka-pika, pi…" **_I…I don't…I mean, I…_** I smiled, knowing how Pikachu felt. "It's okay, bud. I get it. I can help, too. But for now, just…" Pikachu waved me off, nodding. I sighed, thankful that he understood. Pikachu turned around and started walking away, before he called out, "Pika-chu pika-pi!" **_Have fun, Ash!_**

****I blushed madly. Pikachu really _did _know me too well.

I tiredly wandered over to Serena's tent, where I saw Shauna inside, who was playing on her phone. For some reason I couldn't see Serena, but I dropped it as my enthusiasm returned in waves. I entered the tent to a smiling Shauna, who was lying down on her back.  
"You're late, Ash…" Shauna noted, holding up her phone that said _8:07pm_. I chuckled nervously, "Yeah…I, uh, ran into a little bit of a…distraction."

"I can forgive you though, _if_…you do a little something for me." Shauna said, wiping the stern expression off her face and replacing it with a sly grin. She slithered towards me and started nuzzling me, planting a few kisses on the left side of my neck. I groaned, completely ready to indulge, but something was stopping me.  
As Shauna continued to pleasure my neck, I asked, "Where's Serena?"  
Shauna momentarily stopped kissing me and smiled. "She's…" Shauna was cut off by the tent unzipping again. I turned to see Serena standing above me, frowning.

Serena tutted, "Shauna! Did you start without me _again_? Ugh, you _always _do this…" I looked at Shauna, who was giggling. Serena joined her at my right and began giggling as well.

They both began to kiss my neck on each side, slowly rummaging their hands under my shirt. Serena took one of her hands and cupped my cheek, kissing me with her strawberry-flavoured lips. Shauna cupped my other cheek and did the same.  
They pushed me down onto my back and looked at each other. Shauna turned to me and whispered, "Okay, Ashy. I know this is your first time, so I'll be gentle." She went to pull my jeans off, but was stopped halfway by Serena.  
"Sorry Shauna, but not this time. _I'm_ gonna be Ash's first, whether you like it or not," Serena said, extremely forcefully. I began to speak, but decided against it.

_I guess I'll just tell them about Dawn some other time…_I smiled to myself. Serena spotted my grin and asked, "What's funny?" I nonchalantly commented, "Oh, nothing."

Serena shrugged and continued to pull my jeans off. Shauna made her way over to Serena and kissed her while she took off her top. Serena broke the kiss and took off her shirt, too. They continued to kiss in front of me, playing with each other's tongues. Serena ran her hands through Shauna's luscious, brown hair, while Shauna pressed her hands further down Serena's lower back, into her skirt. I just sat there in awe, amazed by what was happening barely centimetres in front of me.

Serena stopped Shauna for a second and pointed at me. Shauna looked at me and giggled. Serena leaned towards me and delicately whispered, "Kiss me."

I wasted no time in doing as I was told. I forced her onto her back, running my hands up and down her back until I found what I was looking for. I untied Serena's bra and let the straps go. I got up and admired Serena quickly. My jaw dropped as I checked out Serena's exposed bust. They were…_massive_…at least, compared to Dawn's. I gently massaged one of her breasts and took immense pleasure in watching Serena moan. Shauna came over to me and started kissing me, using one of her hands to massage Serena's other breast while placing the other on my back.

I ran my right hand down Shauna's back, further and further, until I entered her short-cut jeans that I loved so much. As I squeezed with both hands, I shuddered when I heard both the girls moan in unison. Shauna undid her bra and chucked it over to the side of the tent. I removed my hand from Shauna's pants and placed it on her breast, while moving back over to Serena, who had removed her skirt without my knowledge. I took my hand away from Serena's chest and replaced it with my mouth. I started by licking around her nipple, while pulling her other nipple. As soon as I began sucking, Serena grabbed my hand and slid it down her panties. Shauna laid down next to Serena and did the same with my other hand. Instinctively, I began rubbing. Shauna and Serena moaned loudly, quivering slightly. I felt this and smiled devilishly. I stopped sucking and leaned up, getting a good view of both Serena and Shauna. They had just broken away from a tantalising kiss and were both giving me a death stare, as if they were saying, "_Stop teasing!_"

I took my time and thought of a little experiment. In Serena's panties, I stopped rubbing and pointed two fingers. While waiting for a reaction, I pressed my fingers gently into Serena.

"Aah! A-Ash, don't t-tease me…" she moaned. Shauna glanced over at Serena curiously, not understanding what I was doing. She looked at me and I gave her a smile that resembled a sly Meowth. I did the same thing I did to Serena and I pointed my two fingers on the other hand, and entered Shauna. Shauna didn't react the same way Serena did, but instead she bit her lip and moaned. It was as if she was a little more accustomed to it. Seeing as though that was the case, I pushed my fingers in a little deeper, until I got the reaction I was waiting for. Shauna's eyes shot open and she started rubbing Serena's breast again. I bent over and started sucking on Shauna's nipple. The reaction I was getting from the girls was really exciting me, so I took it one step further. I moved down to Serena's legs, and removed her panties. I looked up at Serena, who was nodding, and I began to lick.  
Shauna kept kissing Serena while I continued to lick. I pressed my tongue in deeper and lapped faster every time I heard a moan, which was a lot. I stopped for a second to take a deep breath, but wasn't allowed back down, because Serena had gotten up and pushed me onto my back again. She quickly pulled my underwear off and chucked it over near Shauna's bra. I was helpless, not that I wanted to stop her, but she was determined. Serena sat on my lap and began to thrust up and down. I held her lower back for support and she gave me a cheeky smile. I started to feel a tingling sensation, but I couldn't speak properly, so all I managed was, "Mmm, S-Serena…" Serena seemed to understand, but didn't get off. In fact, she pressed down harder and faster. I stretched out and moaned in pleasure, watching Serena's breasts bounce up and down as she did. Shauna planted a lustful kiss on me first, then Serena. The tingling feeling was uncontrollable now, and I couldn't hold it any longer.  
Serena moaned as she felt it hit her. She slowed down, and eventually got off and laid down next to me, panting. We looked at each other and smiled, before kissing once more. I closed my eyes and rested for a bit, until I heard Shauna whisper, "What about me, Growlithe? Not hungry anymore?"  
I grinned and my eyes shot open. I'd just caught my second wave and the little _Growlithe _comment got me going. I leapt up and tackled Shauna, pinning her to the ground and laying kisses all over her. I nuzzled her neck and heard a silent moan that made me smile. I ran my tongue from her neck to her earlobe and playfully bit it, whispering, "Let's have a little fun, huh?" I felt Shauna tremble and she whispered, "Ooh, Growlithe. You're learning, aren't you?" I laughed and attempted to sit up, but I was pushed back down by Shauna, who was now standing.  
"I told you before that once you got me, it'd be worth the wait. Time to show you what you've been waiting for…"  
And with a sly wink, Shauna turned around and seductively began to take her teeny, tiny jeans off. She wiggled out of them and bent over in front of me, stepping out of her jeans and chucking them over to the pile of clothes near Serena.

I was entranced by her. I couldn't decide what part of her body to stare at, so I just kept looking up and down. Shauna stepped over my legs and sat down, similarly to Serena, but this time her _back_ was facing me. I knew what to do, and I wasted no time in thrusting up. I held onto her rump and pressed further inwards, much further than I did with Serena. I could hear Shauna's moaning getting louder and louder each time we made contact. Serena had made her way over to us and started playing with Shauna's breasts as she bounced. I held Shauna with one hand and ran my hands through Serena's hair with my other as I kissed her. Serena kissed me quicker now, and was rubbing my chest soothingly. Her hair was draped over my head when she kissed me, and I could smell the coconut conditioner she used.

I'd been so caught up in Serena's hair, that I hadn't noticed Shauna clamber off of me, tired, sweaty, but with a massive grin on her face. Shauna laid down on my right shoulder, as did Serena on my left. We all just laid there, panting and nuzzling against each other. I hugged them both tightly, amazed at what had happened in the last three days.  
I found Shauna's phone on the floor nearby, and I checked the time. It said _9:47pm_. I yawned, exhausted. I looked at the two amazing girls on my sides, and I was amazed. I never thought I'd be so lucky to meet two of the most incredible, and wild, girls in existence.  
I decided to end the night with one genuine comment, "I love you two. More than anything in the world."

Serena sighed and responded, "We love you, too, Ash."  
Shauna snickered and questioned, "Isn't it even a little bit clichéd to say you love someone after sex? I mean, seriously…" We laughed in unison, as one. I closed my eyes again and began to fall asleep, until a soft, loving voice from my left asked, "Ash?"

"Yeah, Serena?" I responded.

"I told Bonnie to get Dedenne to electrocute you that day." My eyes shot open again.

_

Okay, guys. First ever lemon by me, so I'd love some feedback. I tried to use as many of your opinions and tips as I could, while keeping it realistic (50 minutes per person is _definitely _realistic ;) ). Let's hope this doesn't get taken down by the site, as I tried to avoid using obvious words, or slang. BTW, hit me up on my new Facebook page if you want; If my internet's down, I'll be able to go on that instead. But please, for Pete's sake, keep it PG, folks.


	9. Chapter 10 - LAST CHAPTER

I gasped, suddenly out of breath. As my vision repaired, there were a few things I noticed. Firstly, I was outside, in some sort of forest. Also, I was fully clothed and leaning against a tree. I tried to look around further, but a sharp pain swamped my forehead. I groaned loudly and laid back against the tree to try and ease the headache. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. I cracked my eyes open slightly, just long enough to see Serena walking towards me. She had a worried look on her face.  
I managed a weak groan, "Ser…Serena…" Serena gasped. She rushed to my side and hugged me.  
"Thank Arceus! You've been out for so long, I thought…I-I thought you…" Serena choked, beginning to sob. I squeezed her closer and breathed a sigh of relief. Serena nodded to me and ran back down the path she'd came, yelling, "Shauna, he's awake! Forget the Berries!" I closed my eyes and rested for a bit.

I reopened my eyes to see both Shauna and Serena next to me, beaming. Shauna was on some sort of a flat rock, to my left. My headache had died down now, and I could talk properly again. I sat up against the tree and asked, "What happened?"

Shauna began, "Well, do you remember the battle?" I nodded, my memory beginning to return in spurts.  
Shauna continued, "After that, I went after Serena to see if she was okay. I wanted to have a chat to her…about you." I smiled when I saw the mutual blush on both of their faces.

"Shauna eventually found me, and persuaded me to go back to camp. We were heading back when we heard you calling out. We found you stumbling around in the fog, and saw you trip," Serena explained.  
I shook my head, "Trip?" Shauna pointed next to me, at a large root emerging from the stump of the tree. I started to piece things together, but my fatigue was still getting the better of me.

"You tripped over that stump and fell head-first onto this rock," Shauna said, hitting the rock she was sitting on with her palm.  
Serena took my hand, "It was a miracle that you didn't suffer any brain damage from that fall. From what we could see, you hadn't even cracked your skull when you landed." She placed her other hand on my forehead and rubbed it soothingly. As she did so, I realised what day this was.

"So, did Tierno come and find us yet?" I asked. Shauna and Serena looked at each other.  
"What?" Shauna asked. I began to speak, but was distracted by a booming voice yelling, "Ash! Shauna! Serena! Where are you guys?"

Shauna looked at me with an amazed expression, "That…that's Tierno." I nodded. "How did you…?" Serena muttered, before Shauna stopped her mid-sentence. "It doesn't matter right now. We have to get Ash back to camp." Serena agreed, and helped me to my feet. Shauna took my other shoulder and the two of them helped me walk out to the forest clearing, where Tierno and Bonnie came rushing over.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"We can explain it later, Bonnie. But for now, can you guide us back to camp, please?" Serena begged. Tierno and Bonnie nodded, and turned around, walking back the way they'd came. I walked gingerly, trying to keep that stinging headache away. But as I walked, something tugged at my brain.  
"Hey, Serena?" I asked the girl on my right.  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
"Um…I don't quite know how to ask this…but, are you and…?" I stopped myself. I glanced over at Bonnie and Tierno, who were still walking, but were within earshot. I decided that this wasn't the right time to ask.  
"Never mind. I'll ask later," I muttered, pointing over to our two guides. Serena understood and nodded.

We stood in the middle of the forest clearing we'd been camping at, saying our goodbyes. After a proper night's sleep, my headache had dispersed and I was pretty much back to normal, despite a massive bruise on my forehead.

I'd said farewell to both Trevor and Tierno, and now it was Shauna's turn. I hugged her one last time, as a friend. We separated and looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ash?" she asked nervously. I nodded, smiling. "Thank you for your help, Shauna. I hope we meet each other again soon." Shauna weakly smiled and nodded, but she seemed upset. I saw a small tear streaming down her face and heard her sniff. I cupped her cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. She quietly gasped and looked up at me with a faint blush. I gently held her face and gave her a radiant smile, a smile she needed. I let go and went to pick up my Bag, but Shauna spun me around and pulled me into a kiss.  
This kiss was unusual for Shauna, because it wasn't quick and lustful. It was soft and soothing. She gently pressed her lips against mine, embracing me by my neck. Her tongue slowly wrapped around my tongue, pulling back and forth gently, but swiftly. Shauna eventually broke the kiss and leaned against my chest.

I could hear her sobbing, and her voice broke when she whispered, "Never let me go, Ash. Stay by my side…please…" I kissed her forehead and pushed her away.  
"Shauna, someday you'll find a guy who loves you for everything you are. You don't need to rely on your looks. If you'd shown me _this _you earlier, the _real _you, I might be thinking differently right now, but as it is…" I stopped mid-sentence and glanced over at Serena. She had an understanding smile on her face.

Shauna took a step back and drew a deep breath. "I understand, Ash." She turned and faced Serena. "Hey, Serena?"

Serena looked up. "Yeah?" she asked. Suddenly, Shauna snapped back into her flirty, causal pose and announced, "You better keep a firm grip on Ashy, because if I find out that you've been mistreating him…"

Shauna rushed back to me and took my hand, hugging my shoulder from behind my back, "…I'll be back. And I'll be taking him with me."

Shauna ran her finger from my chest, all the way up to my cheek seductively. She then rubbed my cheek and pushed it away gently. She strutted away, making sure that I was watching her every move.

She bent down, picked up her backpack and winked at me. "Give me a call if you're not being…" Shauna licked her lips enviously, "…_fully satisfied_." Shauna joined her friends on the other side of the path and started to walk away. She quickly turned around and held up her thumb and pinkie to her ear. I resisted the urge to nod and turned back to my friends. Serena stood by Bonnie and Clemont, waiting for me. I smiled and joined them on the Courmarine path.  
"You guys ready to go?" I asked nonchalantly. Instead of talking, they all just nodded.  
I walked behind Bonnie and Clemont with Serena. It seemed a little familiar, but I ignored it. Serena grasped my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I looked at her, confused.  
"Um…what's this for, Serena?" I asked.  
Serena smirked, "Don't think I've forgotten your punishment after all that, _Ashy_." I laughed and leaned my head on hers. But only a few steps later, a thought reappeared in my mind.  
"By the way, Serena, there was something I wanted to ask you." I said.  
Serena nodded, "Sure. What is it?"  
"Uh…I guess I'll just say it. Are you and Shauna…?" I whispered the rest into her ear, just in case Bonnie and Clemont could hear. Serena blushed madly and pushed me away, scoffing.  
"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled. I tried to shush her down, but she'd already attracted the others' attention. I knew there was no stopping her now.  
"Serena, I…" Serena put a hand to my face, cutting me off.

"What kind of sick, demented pervert would think of something like that?! I mean, that's just disgusting, Ash. What have you been watching?" I stuttered, unable to think of an apt response.

"Do you even realise how many Amourshippers would burst out in a fit of online-messaging _rage_ if anyone ever suggested that sort of thing?!" Serena added. I gave her a strange look.  
"What's an _Amourshipper_?" I asked.

Serena slapped her forehead, "Ignore that. Let's just…keep walking. Just _don't _bring up that weird little fantasy of yours again, Ash. _Please_." I nervously agreed, thankful that I was, figuratively, out of the woods.

I offered my hand and Serena took it gracefully. Bonnie and Clemont joined our sides and we continued our journey to Courmarine City.

**That's it, guys! Happy Accidents 1 is complete! Now, onto a little Q & A about this Fanfic. I know some of you have some legitimate questions, but I'm going to round them all up to three. PM me if I didn't cover your question.**

Q1) Why did you make Shauna and Serena bisexual? 

**A: This was a Challenge Fanfic. A Chanllenge Fanfic is basically a story where everything in a movie/comic/anime/etc. that already is canon stays canon EXCEPT FOR ONE KEY DIFFERENCE. Challenge Fanfics are usually submitted via Review/PM/IRL request.**

**In this case, the difference was "Make Serena and Shauna bisexual and let them seek Ash." **

**Q2) Will there be a sequel?  
A: Yes. But for now I'm putting it aside to refocus on my Amourshipping stories.**

**Q3) Your lemon was rather dull. Why?**

**A: That was my first lemon I'd ever written, so I was just testing the waters, so to speak. I didn't know the range of words I was ALLOWED to use, without my Chapter getting removed/blocked. Plus, I've got 2 warnings and I think something bad happens at three. I'm not too sure about the "warnings" system, so can someone explain it via Review please? I asked for ONE OC via PM once, and got 15, so I'll just settle for a Review.**

**Thanks, guys! It's been a lot of fun and I thank all of you for your support and motivation. Please continue to read my Fanfics and give me feedback! (As always) Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
